Sometimes you have to use water to get dirty
by Ex's and Ohh's
Summary: Heat plus friends in detention plus interruptions to relaxation by the lake ought to be an annoyance, but Hermione can't really bring herself to mind! Total smut/PWP. M for a reason, you have been warned ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes you have to use water to get dirty**

Ex's and Ohh's

Disclaimer: whatever you recognise ain't mine, because I am a mere mortal, suffering through uni, not a god like JK.

...

God it was hot! The cool lake water washing over my feet helped a little, but still the heat was almost unbearable, we are in Scotland, isn't it meant to be cold here? My singlet and shorts were stuck to my body with sweat, and my bushy hair was bundled up on top of my head in a lopsided topknot with a quill stuck through just to keep it off my neck. I had come outside to get away from the stuffiness of the castle, but the tree took refuge under ain't giving that much shade, and it's too hot to concentrate on anything, not even my transfiguration homework. Wishing Harry and Ron weren't in detention so I would have something to distract me from seriously contemplating just throwing myself in the lake to cool off, (never mind the giant squid ) I'm just dozing slightly when I hear a wolf whistle from behind me. Flicking the bits of my slightly damp hair that has fallen out if it's makeshift bun, I look over my shoulder at the whistler And see a group of Slytherin guys my age laughing and jeering. Standing up, cocking my hip and raising an eyebrow, I give them my best disapproving professor look I copied from Madame Pince and Professor McGonagall and they shut up real fast and start speed walking away, all except one, Draco Malfoy who from the smirk on his face was the whistler in the first place.

Feeling naughty and figuring nothing could come of it, especially since his stupid friends were only half way back to the castle and still within sight, (that and our slightly-less-than-enemys-but-not-much relationship status) I turn around and purposely splash my hands in the water so that it lands mostly back on me. As I had been bending over from the waist to get to the water and it was only Malfoy's around, I was not expecting the hands that are suddenly on my bum.

Simultaneously I stand and turn around to face whoever dared goose me, not believing that Malfoy would ever touch a "mud-blood" like me, even if he has changed since the war. I open my mouth to make a disparaging remark before my brain registers who is before me, but find it covered by Malfoy's mouth. My hands find themselves around his neck so fast I vaguely wonder if he put them there himself. This thought is overrun by the sensations I get from the way he nibbles on my lower lip, making me gasp granting his tongue access to my mouth.

I tear my lips away, exclaiming "what the hell are we doing? We aren't even hiding!" To which he replies, "I have no idea, but it feels good, so don't stop." Before claiming my lips again.

After a while I feel myself being pushed against the rough bark of the tree, my clothes getting caught on the uneven surface, catching and pulling free as we passionately kiss.

"You wanna, ah, move this somewhere? I think people are mmm watching from the windows!" I gasp as his head dips to suck at my throat.

"Mmm"he mumbles against my neck "they can't see who we are from here, but where do you wanna go?"

Taking his hand I drag him round the tree and through the castle doors, up a few flights of stairs into the prefects bathroom, stopping every once in a while to continue kissing behind statues or in hidden alcoves.

I drag him down onto the bath side lounge, where I usually throw my clothes and straddle him, taking charge for the second time. I strip off my wet singlet, leaving my damp bra on, and then lean down to kiss him thoroughly again. I can feel the evidence of his arousal against my thigh, making me smirk slightly into the kiss. I hate this guy, I don't know what's going on in his mind, or mine for that matter, but I haven't been laid in ages, I'm not stopping now!

Leaning up again I feel his eyes appraising my body

"Green bra huh?" He says flicking the back undone "I like it! Very Slytherin" It falls between us and he flings it towards the bath.

"You know" I say coyly "I think you are a bit overdressed." He sits up and I kneel with my knees either side of him and strip off his tee-shirt, as he reaches down to unbutton my shorts, pushing them, along with my knickers onto my thighs. I stand slightly and wriggle them off, making note of my wand still sticking out my back pocket, then unbuttoning his shorts I gesture for him to lift up and take them off. He obliges.

God I knew it was a couldn't be such a bad idea to do this, his body is beautiful! Still smirking I kneel over him and reach down to stroke his erection. His hands grapple with my breasts before he leans up to lick one, gently talking the nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue as his fingers teasingly glide over the mounds surrounding it. My head flings back in pleasure and my grip on his cock tightens. Unable to take anymore teasing, not in this weather, and especially not in this situation, I move slightly so he is in line with me before slowly sinking down onto his dick.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" the mantra repeats over and over in my head as I let out breathy moans. Slowly, oh so slowly I rise up and plunge back down, over and over again until he pulls me flush against him, rolling us over so he is on top. Sitting up he pulls my legs up and over his shoulders, and thrusts back in, hard!

I begin to babble and moan uncontrollably as he slams in over and over again.

"Fuck that feels good" I manage to blurt out before my leg slips from his shoulders. We are both covered in sweat from both the sex and the excessive heat.

"You know" he says with a look in his eye that promises trouble, "I think we need to cool off a little." My eyes flicker to the bath and back to his and I quirk my eyebrow. "Cool off huh, how might we do that?" I reach across to my shorts and flick my wand at the pool sized bath, and it is instantly filled with cool water.

We are off that lounge and into the bath in no time, the cool water against my heated flesh feels so good and from the look on his face, he agrees.

Simultaneously we reach for each other, fingers feverishly clutching and touching, making each other heat up even in the cool bath. His hand slides down my breast, his mouth replacing it as his fingers trail down south across my belly and into my curls. One of my hands knots itself into his hair to keep him in place and the other finds his cock and pumps it in long, languorous stokes.

Walking deeper into the cool water, he gives my nipple one last teasing bite before capturing my lips once more. The weightless feeling of being in the water is euphoric especially mixed with his talented fingers circling my clit. My legs wrap around his waist as I align our pelvises, breaking the kiss to look at his face. Never breaking eye contact he moves slightly so just the head is inside me and by God does it feel good! Continuing at the same slow pace he sheaths himself inside me and walks gradually through the water to the shallower edge of the bath.

Drawing out he captures my nipple with his lips as I brace myself against the slick side of the bath. He thrusts back in, this time hard and the sensation of that, his mouth on my nipples and the water lapping over me pushes me over the edge, looks like you can get wetter even submerged in water!

Crying out in pleasure as my orgasm breaks over me, I vaguely notice my fingers digging into his muscled shoulders, leaving little half moon crescents where my nails are biting in. Clinging to him tighter as he continues to thrust right through my orgasm, I tilt my head back, giving him unwarranted access to my neck which he immediately latches on to. The sucking and nipping sensation as he leaves his mark on my neck is particularly arousing and my hips start to undulate against his in time with his thrusts.

Circling against him I realize I am running my hardened nipples across his chest, creating the most intriguing sensation. Wondering if he will react the same way. I brush the fingertips of my left hand over his nipple once, repeating it several times over as he starts to swear against my neck and thrust harder into me, which I take to mean he likes the sensation.

Pulling his head from my neck I attack his lips with a ferocity I didn't know I possessed when it wasn't aimed at homework. My hands find his shoulders and I use them, as well as my thighs on his hips, as leverage so I can control the pace for a bit, bouncing up and down on his cock. The water lapping at my body creates a delicious sensation as it is pushed and sucked away from my clit with the thrusting of our bodies. Mmm water sex, excellent idea!

Using my own thrusts he grabs me as I am powering myself up through the water and spins me around, telling me to get a firm grip on the bath side tedge.

His fingers slide down my behind, grazing a hand across my left cheek and lightly pinching the right then thrusting straight in with no warning. Gasping at the unexpected sensation, my fingers scrabble against the side of the bath, trying to find better purchase so I'm not fucked right under the water level. Pounding in as fast as he can move through the water, he pulls me back against his chest, one hand splayed against my stomach, the other at my clit, he pushes in as far as he can go, which feels pretty damn deep!

Padding along the floor of the bath, I pull the two of us through the water to the steps, where I push him away from me and tell him in a breathless voice to sit down. He sits, cock erect, begging to be fucked.

Slipping my knees either side of him and bracing my hands on the side behind him I lower myself straight down onto him and just sit there for a few seconds, just savoring the feeling if him inside me. Slowly I start to rock my hips back and forwards, gracefully grinding into him without moving up of down. Incorporating circles into my movements I can feel his legs quivering beneath me so start to move more rapidly. His hands find my hips and begin to try and control my movements more, bouncing me up and down a little at each rotation. Gradually picking up speed be begin to smoothly grind deeper and harder into each other, both of us moving, our lips finding each other's in a messy, unthinking kiss.

We continue to thrust into each other, slowly but surely building speed until we are both teetering at the edge of orgasms. The lapping notion of the water at my clit combined with the thrusting of his beautiful cock sends me over the edge first, and my orgasm sets if his, and we come, clinging to each other riding out the pleasurable shockwaves until we are both utterly spent, our bodies still quivering with the aftershocks of what were some truly fabulous orgasms.

Leaning back and pushing off his chest I plant a small sweet kiss on his lips and push my hair back off my face. "I think now you might be able to call me by my first name?" I laugh tiredly but contentedly, "coz if you call Granger I'm gonna think of my parent"

"I'll make you a deal, I call you Hermione, you call me Draco, and we keep doing this!"

...

A/N Hello lovely readers, hoping you are feeling magnificent! As on my other PWP fics, reviews, comments, constructive criticism and everything I'm between is all very much welcomed, I want to be good at writing this stuff before I put any in a serious fic. And also I needed to de-stress because my computer ate my 2000word assignment so I had to redo it all today, apparently writing smut is a very good way to de-stress! But anyway , no pressure with reviews etc. I'm just glad you read it ;P

Thank you muchly xxoo

a/N.2 I kinda wrote an extra chapter/oneshot that follows on from this, but I'm not sure whether to upload it or not because I quite like where this ends... Suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Library**

Ex's and Ohh's

Disclaimer: Are these things even necessary, I mean if JK was writing this she might have put some smut into Harry Potter, where would we all be then?

…

Malfoy and I had been meeting in secret all over the castle for almost a month. Prefect's bathroom, several cupboards, the room of requirement... The library. The library, that was my favourite, not only would I be getting orgasms from his ministrations, that I was in the place I loved most at Hogwarts, but the fact that we had to be quiet or face imminent discovery really turned me on. We would only show our desire for each other when we were alone, around others we would shoot pointed barbs in the others direction, but alone we turned from enemies... to fuck buddies really, not all that much love lost there.  
We didn't really plan our fucks, just when one of us wasn't really busy, and we could sneak the other one away, then we would steal off to somewhere people weren't... And screw each other's brains out!

History of Magic was trying at the best of times, but this was taking the biscuit. How did Binns make history so dull that a 6 inch parchment was horrible, even for me to write? I had hidden out at the back of the library, between the oldest of the non-restriction books that were the most relaxing to be around, when I felt lips on the back of my neck.  
Tilting my head to the side to grant further access I twine my fingers into silky hair, and gently pull his lips from my neck to my lips.  
"The library? Again?" Wicked boy, he worked out last time I was studying that surprising me in the library would put me in a good mood, and he was more likely to get a blow job out if it.  
Getting out of my chair and pushing him in it, all the while staying connected by our lips, I straddle him and push both my hands into his hair. "What's gotten in to you?" I breathe into his mouth. "Nothing in particular, but I came around to look for a book for that fucking history of magic assignment and there you were, looking particularly fuckable sucking your sugar quill!" I laugh into his mouth, then wave my wand sound us, whispering a vague notice me not charm, then throwing my wand back on top of my assignment. "Well I guess you better fuck me then"

His mouth attacks my throat as his fingers start unbuttoning my school shirt, pushing it off my shoulders. His mouth slides don't further as I arch my back, thrusting my bra clad breasts more in his direction. "Black and silver? It's like you did it for me." He smirks, then pulls the cups down to get to my nipples. I groan under his skilled tongue, grateful for the notice-me-not charm, because I am never quite quiet enough to completely avoid detection. He lightly thrusts his trouser clad erection into my knicker-covered pussy, my skirt flared out over us, covering where we are joined and reducing the amount of fabric between us. One of his hands creeps under my skirt and pushes the scrap of lace masquerading as my underwear to the side to thrust two fingers in to my already wet pussy, his thumb finding my clitoris and rubbing it in gentle circles, quite unlike the hard kisses and bites he is laying on my breasts, never the less, it both feels fantastic!  
He keeps rubbing my clit, plunging his fingers into me and laving wet kisses on my breasts as I literally fuck and grind his lap and hand until I come, shuddering and purring.  
After slowly coming down off my high, I decide to reward him for his good work. I slither down off his lap, kneeling before his tented trousers and walk my fingers over the bulge that contains his erection, biting my lip teasingly and looking up at him from hooded eyes. His head falls back and he lets out a hissed "Merlin don't do that!" "What? This?" I run my nails lightly over the fabric of his trousers from his inner thighs back to over his erection with a sultry grin. Laughing lowly at the frustrated look on his face, I banish his pants to the table and take his hard cock in both of my small hands and licking a stripe from tip to top. Treating it like a lolly, I lick a circle around the tip then envelop as much as I can in my mouth, humming slightly to evoke multiple sensation for him.  
He groans loudly, though not quite loudly enough to break the notice me not charm and fists in my wild hair. I suction as much as I can, then slide my head back and let his cock slip from my mouth with a loud "POP" then run my tongue up and down over the sensitive underside and head of his magnificent cock. Giving in to his hands in my hair, I allow his cock to slide to the back of my throat again and swallow repetitively around it until he lets go with a low moan of "fuuuck" "now now Draco, language" I laugh and give his cock one last lick, then stab and straddle him once more. Aligning myself with his cock I let myself slide down with a sigh of pleasure and just sit there for a moment, savouring the feeling of him inside me and adjusting to his girth.

Before long we are thrusting into each, tongues dancing, hands roaming, having what can only be described as an immensely pleasurable time. Deciding I want to see as well as feel I rip my skirt off, tearing it a little in the process, but know I can always fix it later with magic. The sense of sight further increases both of our pleasure and eventually I am writhing and contorting on top of him as he thrusts up into me from the seat.

Abruptly I am lifted off and stood up, keening slightly for the lack of contact, I reach out to grab him to continue our fucking but he pushes me around so I am standing front on to one of the bookcases, my hands griping the shelf level with my head. Pulling at my hips a little he thrusts back inside me from the back, using my hips and waist as leverage to get in as far as possible. My breasts push up against the books and I can see though a few of the shelves at some of our classmates. "Oh fuck!" Another orgasm pounds through me and I fall limply against the shelf, trusting that Draco won't let me fall.  
He lets me be for a few moments, then pulls my waist back so I am leaning forward, my elbows and forearms on the third shelf up, my torso parallel to the carpet and my backside firmly pressed into Draco. I didn't know he could feel like he was deeper in, but he does. And then he is pounding me once again, even harder than last time, causing my breasts to bounce and sway in time to his thrusts. His nails lightly rake my backside, causing me to shiver and clench tighter around him.

At some point my knees must have collapsed or something because we end up on the floor, I'm on my hands and knees, and he is behind me, lent over me, pressing kisses to my back. His hips undulating, thrusting slowly but surely into me, his finger brushing up and down my stomach, alighting nerves I didn't know I had

Bringing us up so my back is flush with his, he lightly bites at my neck, then tilts his hips. "Oh Merlin do that again!" I did not know sensations like this existed! I can't take much more. Abruptly I turn around, push him back and straddle him. Spreading my legs wide, I bring myself slowly down so the head of his cock is just touching my entrance, then suddenly thrust down, enveloping the whole of him deep within me and bounce! Without waiting, or starting slow I am using all my thigh muscles developed from walking up and down all the moving staircases to ride him for all I'm worth. My hands are firmly planted on his chest and his eyes flicker between being firmly shut and following the bouncing of my breasts. Leaning back so my back is arched I place my hands behind me, resting on his thighs and grind once more. Them cum. A lot. I am vaguely aware of Draco swearing, but then he starts thrusting up into me whilst I'm still coming. Then he starts coming to, I can feel it deep within me (thank goodness for the ease of magical contraception) and we collapse together, lying bonelessly in each other's arms.  
"Well that was much more enjoyable than trying to do that history of magic parchment!"

A/N btw I wrote this on my morning train commute to uni next to an old lady with purple hair, who may or may not have been reading over my shoulder... She was looking at me funny anyhow, not that I look like the type to write this, that's the fun of it!  
Anyway, as usual, review, constructively criticise, generally comment anything you like, please help me better my skills :) Thanks for reading anyway you lovely people you ;P  
Xxoo  
A/N the way this is starting to turn out, I might decide to write a bit more, maybe until they get caught...by whom though...? Decisions decisions ;P hmmm…


	3. Chapter 3

**The train**

Ex's and Ohh's

Disclaimer: I could wax poetic about how I wish this was mine, but I won't subject you lovely people to that.

...

"You know Hermione, you seem a lot more relaxed lately" Harry seems to be in a good mood, it might be the Quiddich match won last week, Ginny clasped under his arm, or that we are on the way to the Weasley's for Christmas but the fact he managed to actually notice something about someone's mood says a lot. "I have discovered new means of de-stressing" I answer, a bit of a laugh in my voice. I don't think Harry would appreciate knowing what those methods were!

The cart lady comes and goes, the boys and Ginny gorge themselves on cauldron cakes, Bertie bots every flavour beans and chocolate frogs, whilst I make my one packet of peppermint fudge last an hour. People come and go, Neville sits with us for a bit, then returns to Hannah Abbott's carriage, who he started dating just over a month ago, Luna comes in, spouts some stuff about gibbering humdingers or wafflers or something, but looks at me like she knows I have been hiding something. She is entirely too perceptive sometimes for someone who seems so vacant... And looney. But she is good value and we have honestly become good friends. Then Malfoy sticks his head in, some sort of insult on his lips. He and Harry have toned it down a lot, but I think they enjoy insulting each other now, it has less malice anyway.

As he exits though, he gestures minutely to meet him outside in 5 minutes. Oh Merlin.

5 minutes passes slowly, but it passes, and I excuse myself citing prefect duties. I did have prefect duties, but it was the platform duties so I am exempt from train duties, but the boys won't remember that. I barely make it past the carriage window when I am caught by the wrist and hauled into the room the sweets trolly is kept in when the train isn't in motion.

...

"Woah! Draco!" "what? You were looking to sexy to leave alone for the rest of the trip" he smirks into my neck, then nibbles it for good measure. "And we aren't going to be in the castle for the next 2 weeks, think about how much sex we will miss" My head falls to the side automatically to create greater space for his mouth. His tongue flicks out to lick the spot under my ear that never fails to make me moan as my nipples harden, peaking the stiff fabric of my uniform. He kisses and licks his way up my neck to my mouth and I curl my fingers into his hair, snogging madly and stumbling backwards until I am pressed against the wall.

He slides his hand up my school shirt, running his long fingers up and down my stomach, his other hand unbuttoning me from the top down. My own hands are still raking through his impossibly silky locks, trying desperately to pull him, and his marvellous mouth closer.

We pull apart with a gasp and a soft popping noise, and immediately start pulling, tugging and removing each other's clothes until I am left in just my school skirt and he is merely in his opened shirt, which is barely clinging to his shoulders. Reaching down I stroke his erection lightly, then hook my leg around his waist and guide him into my wetness.

We sink slowly into each other, my fingers digging into his back, probably leaving little half moon crescents from my nails, whilst his hands are around my waist, holding me steady. Once he is fully sheathed my head falls into the crook of his neck, shuddering out a deep breath.

Morgana that feels good. He draws out again, as smooth as he went in, and continues at this devastatingly slow pace that sets every nerve ending on fire, until I am poised to cum, but just can't get the friction to actually go over the edge. Pulling him closer and clawing my displeasure at my inability to cum he abruptly changes pace and slams into me so fast and hard that I see stars for a few seconds and my leg starts slipping off his hip. Grabbing hold of my leg to keep me up, Draco reaches back blindly, summons his wand to his hand and places a cushioning charm on the wall all in quick succession. He then hoiks up my other leg and leans me back into the cushioned wall so that I am trapped between his hard body and the somewhat soft wall behind me, with both my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Pulling my skirt up and over my head, he flings it to the side, baring the whole of my body and letting his own shirt drop from his shoulders in the process.

Burying his face into my breasts, now at his eye level, he takes one pointed nipple into his mouth and grazes his teeth around it. I can't help but scream slightly. Merlin on a motorbike that feels good. He lifts me slightly so I can grind myself better onto the hard cock still buried deep within my pussy. The mixture of his hard cock, and wet mouth at my nipples as well as the inherent naughtiness of having sex on the school train throws me over the edge, and I cum, shuddering and hissing against him.

Laughing quietly at my plight, he lets me slide bonelessly down him, until I am once again standing on my own two feet, although somewhat shakily. "Is little miss perfect prefect being naughty again?" He smirks, stroking himself once. "Miss perfect prefect has a few more naughty tricks up her sleeves" I smirk back haughtily, then drop to my knees to lick my juices off his still magnificently hard cock. Starting from the bottom I lick a stripe up the length of his cock, then take the mushroom head just into my mouth and roll my tongue over and around it, paying special attention to the sensation underside and the hole in the tip. Cupping his balls in my small hand and rolling them around, I take as much of his cock as I can fit into my mouth, suction hard and let go with a loud pop.

Groaning lowly and fisting his hands in my unruly hair he guides my movements for a few moments then pulls me up to meet his lips, his tongue darting out to meet my lower lip in a tantalising touch before moving lower down my neck.

He makes his way slowly, kissing, liking and nipping at my skin from my neck, to each breast, paying close attention to each nipple, then slipping lower, grazing his teeth across my left hip bone as he gets onto his knees. Pulling my right leg over his shoulder, he looks up at me, his grey eyes glinting and his tongue flicks out briefly to the corner of his mouth. His long fingers dance over my hip bones and down to my left thigh, grazing up and down, not quite reaching where I want them to go. I let out a low moan and let my head fall back against the wall, when finally his fingers make it to their destination, quickly followed by his tongue. Slipping two long fingers inside me and lightly sucking my clitoris he makes me fist my hand in his hair, my other hand playing with my breasts. Simultaneously curling his fingers and humming, he sends sensations shooting thought my core that I didn't know were possible. Keening loudly, I use my grip on his hair to guide him up, practically jumping on him to once again fill myself with his beautiful cock.

Bouncing up and down in abandon, my ankles locked behind his back, we fuck as hard as we can in the limited space. His hand slips down between us so he can rub soft circles on my clit, which makes me all the more loud as I draw closer and closer to my second orgasm.

Unhooking my legs and spinning me around, he traps both of my hands behind me, using them as leverage as he thrusts into me from behind. The sudden change in position and depth tips me over the edge, and I start coming as fast as the train we are on. He continues thrusting through my orgasm, only extending its duration as my pussy flutters around his thick cock, the vibrations from the train floor not hurting one bit. Two powerful thrusts later and he is coming as well, holding me close as he fills me with his cum.

"Hmm miss prefect, seems you need to show me some more of your tricks" "oh I will, don't you worry! The thing about bookworms is that we like to study, and they don't call me the brightest witch if my age for nothing, I can retain a great deal of what I read."

...

I check my reflection in the window, making sure all my uniform and hair are all in place before I slink back into our compartment where I am immediately accosted by Ron. "Was there someone making a racket a few carriages down when you were walking around being all prefect-y? We kept hearing weird noises and were wondering if it was the train or a firstie or something?"

"Ah I dunno, it must have been whilst I was at the other end" ha yeah, other end of an orgasm! Mmm the only thing that could make this train ride better would be knowing that I wouldn't have to wait a few weeks for the next go.

...

A/N thank you all you wonderful people who favourited, followed reviewed and read... It was... way more than I expected to be honest xx

Anyways, as usual, review, constructively criticise, comment, whatever you like, but hints are always welcome! But enjoy either way!

Also if anyone one has any ideas for another scene in this, I would very much like ideas, I was thinking maybe Diagon Ally, back room of the twins shop? Wouldn't have to wait like they thought ;P thoughts?

Xxoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes **

Ex's and Ohh's

Disclaimer: I own nada, I just play with the characters JK invented...and wish I could really play with some of them ;P yum

...

I hadn't realised how often Draco and I had sex until we were physically separated. It's only been six days and I'm getting withdrawal symptoms. It was bad enough that I couldn't concentrate properly on what others were saying, that my homework wasn't near done, and that Christmas didn't seem all that exciting, at least compared to the thrill of almost getting caught with you legs around your "enemy's" waist! Not to mention the fact that I am horny all the fecking time!

"Hermione? Are you coming"

"Huh?" I snap out of a day dream involving Draco and I and a distinct lack of clothing. "What were you saying Harry?" He chuckles a bit, but repeats the question "Ginny, Ron and I are going to Diagon Ally for ice cream and a look at the twins shop, do you want to go?" Oh right, well I guess it's a distraction.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind me dropping into the bookshop" he laughs again, "I wouldn't expect anything else, you can have fun in there while the three of us are in the Quiddich shop"

It's remarkable how fast people move when they are wanting to go somewhere fun. One second they are telling me of their plans, the next I am being shuffled upstairs by Ginny to put on more appropriate clothing, and am pushed out the door and apparated away. It is actually even more of a distraction than I thought it would be, we get ice cream from Mr. Fortesque I get to lose myself in the smell of books and interesting titles in the book store, and eventually we meet up again to make our way over to the twins' shop. Which is easily the most eye catching! Business is booming as usual and the shop is packed enough that there isn't room to swing a kneezle. We are only in there a few seconds when I feel two arms drape across my shoulder from either side. "Hello boys" I smile at the two stocky red heads draped around me "Hello to you, our favourite prefect, what brings you here to our humble store?" They say in unison, I'm still not sure how they do that. "Humble?" I snort in derision, if they aren't millionaires by now I would be very surprised. I duck out from under their arms and ask what are the new products, as Cheeky and troublesome they are, they really are fantastic inventors and I am constantly surprised and overwhelmed by what they are able to come up with.

"Well princess" says George "you have come at the right time" finishes Fred. I laugh at their antics, but follow them to the back of the shop were they have a few stands set up with a the sparkling words "New stuff!" Hovering over the top.

"Or if you want to see the extra special new stuff, follow us" Fred says with a glint in his eye whilst George starts steering me in the direction of the store room.

"This, this is a very special," "creative," "difficult," "unusual piece of magic we have developed." I am herded through the door of the stood room to where the twins obviously do a fair bit of their inventing. The walls are slightly blackened in places there are several tables, some with cauldrons, some with sheets of parchment covered in scribbles, and an ugly couch sits against the only wall not fitted with shelves full of all sorts of crazy things.

"Now these" starts Fred, indicating to a set of what looks like silver bracelets "these are quite clever, if you tap one, and wear it on your left wrist and" "someone else taps the other and wears it on their right then you" "or they" "can transmit touch through them" "whatever you feel, they feel!" Their twin talk gives me such a headache sometimes.

"Mr Weasleys?" Verity's spiky haired head pokes through the door, "we are having a bit of an issue out here, someone bumped into the love potion stand and some of them have fallen into the Pygmy puff enclosure and well..."

"We will be right there" They chime together, then spin around to face me once more, leaning forward slightly "right Granger, see if you can work out the magic" "we will give you a free set if you can" with an in-sync wiggle of their eyebrows they leave to deal with the Pygmy puff problem.

Seating myself firmly on the couch with the bracelets, I wave my wand over them to see whether there is some sort of linking charm or if they have been separately charmed when the door creaks open once again. Looking up I see Draco leaning casually against the doorframe.

...

Without waiting to think I bound across the room and wrap myself around him, planting my lips on his, professing how much I'd missed him and our sex through the sheer neediness of the kiss and my hands diving into his hair.

"What are you doing here" I manage to breathe into his mouth.

"I was here anyway with Mother when I saw your lot go into WWW and though I would surprise you, well that and I fucking need you as soon as possible!" That last bit was said as a groan as he lifted me up sharply so my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were thrown around his neck.

"You have no idea how much I have missed this!" I moan as I feel his hardness against my arse from my vantage point around him. He moves forward suddenly and deposits me on one of the twins' tables, scattering the parchments all over the floor. Dipping his head, he busies himself lathing kisses and bites along my collar bone and neck, his hands dancing around my shirt, undoing buttons, pulling and tugging and generally being a menace to my neat clothes not that I minded. My own hands were also busy, burrowing under his robes to get at the smooth pale skin I knew was hiding under there. Quiddich and a few month if regular and energetic sex had also seen the further development of some very nice muscles too!

Spreading my legs further and standing between them as close as he could, Draco starts pushing and jerking my thick woollen jumper, stripping me from the top down. We are undressed in record time, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I think in our case it's absence makes the hormones build unbearably! Pulling him forwards so he is lying on top of me on the desk, I scrape my nails lightly along his back causing him to shiver slightly and bite my lower lip gently. Running my fingers lower, I pump him lightly a few times, then guide him to my entrance, too horny to wait any longer or suffer though any pleasurable torture foreplay would bring.

Undulating his hips, he sinks slowly inside me, the pace at odds with our previous frantic motions. Letting out a deep breath, he rests his forehead in the juncture of my neck, obviously concentrating on not merely pounding me into the table, not that I would mind all that much either way. His slow movements gradually increase in pace for a few minutes, until we have established a regular rhythm that allows us to build up just enough energy that we aren't wasting our limited time together, so that we might, emphasis on the might, last a little longer.

Then he starts to bite at my neck, one of his hands that was previously helping hold up his body moves so it is lightly pulling and tugging at one of my very erect nipples, and I decide that I have had enough of this entirely too slow and unlike us sex! Flipping us over so he is lying flat on his back on the long work table, I straddle him and start bouncing to my hearts content. Flinging my head back so my hair sprays out behind me, I rest my hands on his upper thighs and use my leg muscles, well developed from all the staircases at Hogwarts, to propel myself up and down on his hard cock. Something silvery catches my eye on one of the downward thrusts and I turn my head to see the silver bangles lying on the ugly couch. With a quick accio I have them hanging from my index finger as I lean over Draco.

Slipping the first one over my own wrist and tapping it, I offer him the second and my wand. As soon as the wand hits the bracelet all of my sensations double, and whilst I don't feel like I have an invisible penis, I can feel twice as much pleasure down there, pressure on my hip bones and fingers at my breasts from where my hands are on his chest. Experimentally I give his collarbone a kiss, and the sensation of lips is also on my collar bone. Obviously catching on, he runs a long finger from my neck down past my belly button and onto my clitoris. A jolt of pleasure shoots into my lower belly, and from the look in his eye he felt something too.

A smirk sneaks it's way onto his face, and before I know it, I am lifted off both him and the table, spun around and bent over the table. "Well, aren't we a naughty girl?" I look back at him, then lightly pinch my own nipple, smirking as he twitches in response. "Yup!" is my eloquent reply, and is all that is needed as with that one word he thrusts deeply inside me, both of us groaning as every sensation, especially pleasure is doubled over due to the bracelets.

Rubbing my clit in counter clock-wise circles he brings me, and by default himself, closer and closer to orgasm. With one particularly hard thrust I come, and his hips start to piston even faster as he feels my orgasm ripping through him as it is ripping through me. Knees starting to give out from the overwhelming sensation of a double orgasm, I flop bonelessly, sprawled across the table.

...

Drawing out of me, but still surprisingly hard, Draco pulls me across to the couch against he wall. Lying down and pulling me down in front of him, he starts running his long fingers up and down my stomach, tracing circles around my belly button and pressing kisses to my shoulder. Pulling the bracelet off his wrist he whispers "I just want to feel you for now". Absolutely melting at his words, I turn my head to give him a kiss, and press against his straining erection. Repositioning himself slightly, he slides into me once again. Moaning at the full feeling, I lean back I to him, giving him full access to my body. After a few moments, I draw my leg up and tilt my pelvis back, crying out at the increase in sensations this brings. Grasping hold of my extended leg, Draco uses it to thrust harder and faster into me until I am surprised we aren't shaking the walls, then with a hiss I come, and a few seconds later so does he.

It takes us a few minutes to recover, but we get up and dutifully start to get dressed (which takes a bit longer than it should as we "help" each-other) and scourify the couch and the table, replacing the papers we scattered in what I think looks like the right order. But within minutes we are back on the couch, me straddling Draco's lap and snogging furiously when there is a cough from the doorway.

"Afffternoon" blushing beetroot I spin around, almost falling off the couch, to see the twins leaning against the door smirking obtusely. "Now Gred, this is an interesting development!" "Interesting indeed, I wonder what she'd give us to stay quiet?" Aww fuck! Now what?

...

A/N sorry 'bout the wait... I have exams coming up, first uni exams ever. Cue nail biting!

Anyway, Fred is alive because I subscribe to his death denial group. I still can't comprehend that JK killed him!

As usual reviews, comments, criticisms, and ideas are all very appreciated! But thanks for reading either way. I'm not as happy with this one as my others, but I had it mostly written and figured I'd put it up anyway to get some feedback

Special thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and followed... You guys give me the warm fuzzies ;P

Xxoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel**

**Ex's and Ohh's**

Disclaimer: Well when I checked the mirror this morning I wasn't JK, so I guess I down own this... *sigh* I will just have to check again tomorrow...

**... **

I am now indebted to the twins for the foreseeable future, have vowed to help them with any invention and agreed to being a test subject whenever they need. Seriously need to remember privacy charms! I'm meant to be the smartest witch of my age for Merlin's sake!

Back at the burrow I have endured the twins' smirks from across the table for at least two hours. I guess I can be a little thankful for their timing, 5 minutes earlier (or later) they would have had an eyeful of Draco and I definitely sans clothing...

Pushing the peas and mashed potatoes around and around my plate, I alternate between being scared of what the twins might do (or if they tell) and sliding my thighs together in remembrance of today's...exercise.

No one seems to notice my discomfort, aside from the twins who are the cause, so it doesn't take much to excuse myself after dinner from the lounge to the room I share with Ginny to read. Ginny is really the only one to really look up from her perch on Harry's lap to enquire as to whether it was school reading or just for fun. Assuring her I am not doing too much homework over the Christmas break, I make my way up to the peace and quiet (and thankfully lacking in smirking twins) of Ginny room.

Summoning a book at random from my beaded bag, I settle back on the pillow covered bed that I use when staying with the Weasley's. Figuring it is my subconscious paying devil's advocate I realise the book that flew to me is one I was given as a joke from Lavender, one I actually used for tips months ago... as some of the scenes were of the steamy erotic variety. Chuckling quietly I open to the first page, which floats into my lap. Picking up the sheet of paper I realise it has gone blank, until Draco's perfect handwriting starts appearing across it reading "Finally, I thought you were never going to pick up a book!"

Leaning across to my bedside table I retrieve a quill to see if the message goes both ways, but by the time I have done so there is more message from Draco. "Are you staying at the Weasley's for all of Christmas or are you going home for a bit? And yes the paper works both ways, and yes your book will return to normal afterwards." Laughing a bit at how well he knows what I would have asked I pen back "I'm supposed to go home for a couple of days from the day after tomorrow, then back here until it's time to go back to school" I wait for a second or two then add "Why?" His reply is very prompt, "Mind leaving earlier than planned and arriving a bit late home?" My reply is even faster "Nope, when and where can I meet you?"

...

The next day dawns bright and cold, and I make my excuses for leaving a day early and say my goodbyes to the Weasley's, telling Molly I think I will say with my parents for five or six days. I assure her I will apparate them to the burrow and back for Christmas lunch with everyone as agreed in the middle of that time.

Apparating directly to the side street beside a huge hotel in muggle London, I check the time, smooth down my hair trying to make it look somewhat presentable, and make my way to the hotel lobby where Draco told me he would be waiting. I didn't have to look long, or really at all, moments after I walked in, long cool hands covered my eyes, and lips were on my neck, with Draco's voice in my ear whispering very naughty things about missing me and why he decided a hotel was necessary.

Signing us in, he leads us directly to the lifts, his hand slipping inside my red coat as soon as it takes off, luckily with only the two of us in it.

Our room is only meters from the lift entrance thank Merlin, and we all but fall through it as we immediately start ripping clothes off each other, kicking suitcases too the side and falling onto the king sized bed, whose neatly folded covers are not destined to be neat for much longer.

"Don't like holidays" Draco starts whilst flinging my bra so it hits the window opposite the bed "Don't like not being able fuck you whenever and wherever I feel like it!"

I laugh in reply, and pull him closer so I can kiss him properly, without the caution of someone walking in on us.

Rolling us over so that I am straddling his waist in only a pair of admittedly small lace knickers, I lean down so my elbows are either side of his head allowing me to continue to kiss him properly.

Rolling my hips on top of him, I writhe around until I am directly over his hardness I can feel through the thin material of my underwear. Groaning into my lips at my ministrations, he reaches down and proceeds to find the seam of my knickers and jerk them until they rip clean off, removing the last layer between us. Grinning into our kiss, I reach down slowly and gently guide him down so he is just inside me, then break the kiss so I can look into his eyes as I sink the rest of the way down. It starts off smooth and slow, almost gliding up and down on his length, but we slowly build up speed and passion until I have to break the kiss and sit completely on him and lean back for even deeper penetration as I bounce.

His hands trail up my thighs and end up around my hips, guiding my movements and trying to control the pace, but I am having none of it, and grind and bounce away to my hearts content, constantly changing rhythm and arching back as he hits places inside me that cause a bursts of pleasure to rocket through me and interrupt any rhythm I try to set.

Suddenly he sits up so we are face to face, winks and me then practically throws me down onto my back on the bed. Kissing my belly, he runs his hands from the tips of my breasts down to my thighs, then bends and lifts them so they fall open either side of him. With a naughty glint in his eye, he sinks down even lower until he is level with my pussy and licks a stripe up to my clitoris which he then proceeds to suck into his mouth and pull slightly. Flicking his tongue against the incredibly sensitive nub, I can't help but let out a small scream as his tongue creates sensations that I can hardly bare!

Sitting back up onto his knees he moves more directly between my thighs, kneeling and pulling them more firmly around him, then lining himself up and thrusting hard inside me.

I arch up involuntarily like there are strings attached to my boobs, pulling them towards the ceiling.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" The words tumble from my mouth without thought. Whatever he is doing differently to usual is defiantly working. Laughing a little at my reaction, he continues pounding into me, but starts rubbing my clitoris in small circles, gradually increasing in pace until I am writhing around on the bed in front of him, legs clenching tighter around him and hands fisting the covers into a state of disarray.

One particularly hard thrust tips me over the edge and I almost black out as I come hard and fast and everywhere. Draco slows down his pace, tilting his head back as he obviously tries to contain his own orgasm. As soon as I am back in the land of the normally functioning, I crawl across the bed to the other edge so I can kneel in front of him to properly thank him.

Peppering little kisses around the head of his cock, I slowly slide one hand up and down the length of him, using the nails of my other hand to lightly rake the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, a trick I learn a few blow-jobs after we started fucking. Enveloping the whole of his cock in my mouth, I hold it as long as I dare, then release him with a loud sucking noise. Smiling up at him from my position on the floor, I start licking his length up and down, treating it like a lollipop, before sucking it back into my mouth and bobbing up and down a few more times.

After a little longer, Draco pulls me up and drags me over to the desk set up on the other side of the room. Automatically bending over it, I wiggle my arse slightly in his direction and flip my curly hair over my shoulder so I can look at him as he aligns himself, brushing the head of his cock against my still very sensitive clit. Guiding himself in, he starts to rock slightly so he is barely fucking me, only entering the tip and retreating just to tease me. Keening lowly at the lack of proper fucking I try and push back to impale myself, but he grabs my hips and stops my movement.

Moaning his name, I try pleading with him to fuck me properly. He keeps up his teasing game for a little while longer, but eventually pushes fully in very slowly, filling me completely, then just stands there, sheathed inside me. Legs shaking at the sensation, my hands fist and release above me as I try to make him move by clenching and unclenching my pelvic muscles, tightening myself around him. From the sound of his groan it is obviously working, and he starts to move, quickly picking up the pace until he is easily slamming in to me, fingers tightly clamped around my waist for further purchase so he can fuck me harder.

My hands scrabbling around on the desk I am being pounded into manage to knock all of the brochures, the phone, and other assorted things off the desk, but I can't find it in me to care.

Eventually his thrusting slows a little, then he pulls out and lifts me off the desk, kidding me softly, then trailing his mouth down my neck. Taking my hand, he pulls me back over to the bed, stepping over clothes and papers as we go.

"Ride me, properly" he murmurs, we don't often get the chance for slow-er sex, always hiding from someone, that and our passionate natures. But there is no one to interrupt now. Pushing him back onto the bed, I fling one leg over him and kneel up, straddling him easily. Reaching down I stroke him slowly and softly, then gently guide him to my entrance. Leaning forward, I take his whole length into me, and brace myself using the wooden headboard of the bed. Sinfully slowly I roll my hips over him, keeping him sheathed inside me the whole time. Rolling my hips again, I use my thigh muscles to lift myself up and down during the roll, and continue doing so at a very slow, deliberate pace. Letting my head fall back, I take one of his hands and pull it to my breast, instructing him to play. And Merlin does it feel good.

Still circling and riding, I increase the pace a little so we settle into a smooth rhythm, then lean down so I am practically laying on to of him. Rolling the both of us over he swaps our positions and leans up a bit on his forearms so he isn't putting all of his weight onto me. Undulating his hips he starts mimicking the rhythm I had previously set, but quickly increases the pace, leaning down to steal a kiss as he does so. Automatically I lean up to continue the kiss as he leans up a bit again to concentrate on pounding me into the mattress. My hands claw at his back as I feel my second orgasm approaching, breaking the kiss to gasp into his neck. Suddenly he grinds slightly higher and hits my clitoris as he thrusts, and fuck do I start coming. The build up from the slower, much unlike us sex, was amazing, and I can barely make a noise as I merely hiss my pleasure. I am almost caught up in my open pleasure enough that I don't notice him coming as well, but not quite. He keeps thrusting through his own orgasm, prolonging mine and apparently his own.

Coming down from our clouds of bliss, we merely move our tired bodies slightly so we are in more comfortable positions, then fall asleep, limbs entangled, no thoughts to our clothes strewn about the room or heavens forbid, pajamas! It's the first time we haven't just gotten redressed and snuck out of whichever place we had hidden ourselves in to screw... Weird.

Waking up the next day, I realise I am still completely entangled with Draco like we had fallen asleep playing twister, I look around the completely trashed room and start to laugh so much that I wake him up too.

"Think we got a bit enthusiastic last night?"

"Whose to say it won't get worse?"

...

A/N Now should they go to the manor during the holidays stay the day/night then return to the burrow? If so should they have to hide from Lucius and Narcissa or have an empty manor? Or should the next bit be back at Hogwarts?

Btw. I am considering writing an offshoot oneshot from the previous chapter as a couple of people requested a threesome/foursome with the twins instead of this. I have never written anything like that but I'm not adverse to trying no Promises about quality though So should I give it a try, or just leave it at this?

If you can help me by con-crit, commenting, giving me ideas, giving me feedback or generally reviewing that would be wonderful-all opinions are appreciated. Otherwise thank you for reading and special thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and followed, you guys are awesome!

Love to all,

Ex's and Ohh's

Xxoo


End file.
